Le vieux moulin à vent
by Bradamante68
Summary: Mèmoires de deux enfants dans un vieux moulin à vent...


Note: cette fic remonte au 2007, publiée pour la première fois sur un site italien.

Merci à Tillias pour le betareading de la version française.

Avec un mouvement soudain, Oscar plongea la main dans la farine. Un coup sec et une pluie de poussière blanche couvrit la chevelure sombre d'André, le laissant abasourdi. "Espèce d'imbécile!" Il était furieux.

Oscar se tordaitde rire, en se tenant l'estomac. "Je voulais voir comment te vont les cheveux poudrés comme les nobles dandies de Versailles!"

La vengeance fut immédiate et une poignée de farine plut sur les cheveux de la peste blonde. "Maintenant nous sommes quittes!"

Oscar se nettoya le visage de la farine, et**,** avec un éclair dans les yeux**,** elle entama la bagarre. Désormais la farine était partout, sur les cheveux, sur les visages, sur les vêtements, même dans les vêtements... ils finirent sur les sacs de farine posés dans un coin, en riant l'un de l'autre.

"André tu es trop drôle!" elle fit, en croisant les jambes sur un sac de farine.

"Et toi, non? Tu sembles prête pour être frite à la poêle."

Ils se regardèrent en riant, puis André commenta: "Lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous, nous serons vraiment frits, regarde comment nous sommes affublé, Grand-mère me cassera la tête à coups de louche!"

Oscar étendit les jambes, en soufflant: "C'est le minimum que tu mérites!"

André s'assit près d'elle, grognant: "Vois tu, c'est toi qui a commencé, tout ça c'est de ta faute!"

Un tonnerre très fort gronda dans le moulin. Ils avaient presque oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. L'orage les avait surpris pendant qu'ils vagabondaient dans la campagne. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à l'aventure et d'arriver le plus loin possible. La destination secrète était Paris, et ils s'étaient mis en marche par la route qui mène à la grande ville. Mais dans un instant s'était fait noir en plein jour. Des grands nuages noirs chargés de pluie étaient sur le point de déverser toute leur fureur sur eux, et ils devaient trouver un abri. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient déjà, quand ils aperçurent de la route le vieux moulin, qui se dressait sur une douce colline et ils se précipitèrent dedans, pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. La place était déserte, mais c'était évident, nous étions dimanche.

Comme deux furets, ils réussirent à entrer par une ouverture entre les planches disjointes de la grande porte.Être encore petits avait ses avantages. Ils étaient en train de grandir, mais ils étaient encore dans des limbes, non plus enfants, mais pas encore adultes. Oscar avait douze ans, et André treize.

André regardait son amie et il se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait d'eux dans l'avenir, maintenant qu'ils faisaient face au passage à l'âge adulte. Il changeait, et elle aussi... la transformation de leurs corps avait coïncidé avec un changement dans leur vie. Il se sentait saisi par l'incertitude. Cette fois il vit la foudre passer à travers le ciel de la fenêtre, suivi immédiatement d'un tonnerre encore plus fort.

André se serra contre son amie Oscar, cherchant le contact de son corps: le tonnerre l'avait toujours terrorisé.

"Tu es vraiment une femmelette, André." dit Oscar.

André se mordit la lèvre et répondit, acide "Et toi, par contre, qu'est-ce que tu es?"

Oscar retourna le regard furieux d'André: "Je suis peut-être une femelle, mais je n'ai pas peur du tonnerre."

André tremblait de rage, avec les larmes dans les coins de ses yeux verts. Oscar comprit d'être allé trop loin. Elle se rappelait qu'André**,** les premier jours chez elle**,** était toujours triste, avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Et**,** elle se rappelait de l'avoir trouvé pleurant dans sa chambre pendant un orage, et de l'avoir consolé longtemps, en lui tenant sa petite main.

Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi il était ainsi triste à ce moment là. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu ses parents, et confusément comprenait la douleur de son nouvel ami, elle qui les avait, mais c'était comme si elle ne les avait pas. "André, excuse-moi... pardon... mais pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais ainsi..."

Andrè émit un long soupire. "Tu sais, Oscar, mes parents sont morts pendant un orage... comme celui ci."

Oscar ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur, en se sentant immédiatement très coupable pour les mots qu'elle lui avait dit. "Excuse-moi, André... je suis désolée... mais tu... pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit rien, pourtant nous sommes amis, non?"

André lui adressa un regard comme celui d'un adulte, doux et triste: "C'était trop douloureux de s'en souvenir, Oscar, je ne réussissais pas à en parler."

Oscar lui passa son bras autour des épaules, en le serrant. Andrè posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Oscar: il percevait son parfum et les battements de son coeur le calmaient. Appuyé contre elle il se sentait en paix. Ce petit "garçon manqué" dans ce moment était si... maternelle. _Décidément une femelle_, pensa t'il.

Ils restèrent un peu en silence, enlacés ainsi, jusqu'à ce que André dise: "Oscar... quand tu seras toi aussi un de ces nobles dandies poudrés de Versailles... tu m'oublieras?"

Oscar passa sa main dans les sombres cheveux farinés, avec une caresse, et elle lui répondit: "Stupide, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Nous deux serons toujours ensemble. Toujours, as tu compris?"

André ferma les yeux: "C'est une promesse, Oscar?"

Et elle: "C'est une promesse." Elle resta un peu en silence et ajouta: "Et puis... je ne me poudrerai JAMAIS les cheveux, André!"

Et ils se mirent à rire, toujours enlacés.

Le vent faisait bouger les pales du moulin, et les roues de la meule tournaient à vide, en produisant un bruit fort et régulier. Le crépitement de la pluie qui battait sur le toit s'unissait à ce bruit. Ce son eut l'effet d'une berceuse, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés l'un à l'autre, sur les sacs de farine.

Deux soldats en uniforme bleue entrèrent dans le vieux moulin. La porte dégondée s'était ouverte facilement, désormais ce lieu était abandonné.

"Il n'y a plus aucun blé à moudre." commenta le soldat aux cheveux bruns.

"La famine a été terrible, tous les récoltes ont été perdus et l'été dernier bien peu de blé a été battu." répondit le soldat aux cheveux blonds.

Ils regardaient autour, en cherchant une place où s'installer. La pluie les avait surpris sur la route pour la maison, et ils ne pouvaient maintenant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il cesse de pleuvoir._ Il n'y a plus les sacs de farine_ _entassés dans ce coin_, pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

"Oscar" dit le soldat brun "nous devrons nous adapter, c'est mieux ici que sous la pluie, bien qu'il fasse toujours froid."

Le soldat blond lança un regard à la fenêtre, qui n'avait plus les volets. Le vent entrait impérieusement. "André" dit-il dans un murmure "mettons nous dans ce coin, même sans sacs de farine c'est l'endroit le plus abrité."

Ils s'assirent proches l'un de l'autre, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque temps, puis André se mit à ricaner. Oscar le regarda interrogative un instant, ensuite elle aussi se mit à ricaner: elle avait compris à quoi il pensait son André.

"Oscar, tu te rappelles cette fois que nous sommes entrés ici dans ce moulin et nous nous sommes couverts de farine?"

Oscar fit signe que oui, en souriant. "Que de coups t'a donnés, ensuite, ta grand-mère..."

"Oui, mais ça en vallait la peine. Je me suis senti si bien en ta compagnie ce jour là."

Oscar lui adressa un doux regard, auquel André répondit. Soudainement, le visage d'Oscar se rembrunit.

André resta un instant désorienté, il ne comprenait pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, Oscar?"

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, parce qu'elle s'était rappelé. "André je... je me suis rappelé de ma promesse." Et elle baissa son regard. Ensuite elle dit: "Pardonne moi André."

Dans le regard d'André une flamme s'alluma. "De quoi dois je te pardonner, Oscar...?"

Oscar le regarda. "Ici je t'avais promis que nous serions toujours ensemble, toujours, et que je te n'aurais jamais oublié. Mais j'ai manqué à cette promesse le soir que je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais plus à m'accompagner."

André sursauta, mais mais resta silencieux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce soir.

Oscar poursuivit: "Comme j'ai été insensible. Comme pouvais je penser dire une chose pareil à toi, tu n'as jamais été seulement un simple écuyer, non, tu as toujours été mon ami le plus cher. Et je t'éloignais de moi. J'avais perdu la raison. J'avais si peur de montrer mes faiblesses que je n'ai pas considéré tes sentiments."

André resta silencieux, comme s'il devait recueillir et débrouiller l'écheveau de ses pensées. Ensuite il la regarda avec une expression triste et il lui dit: "J'ai manqué à une promesse moi aussi, Oscar."

Oscar le regardait interrogative.

"Ce n'est pas une promesse que je t'ai faite avec ma voix, mais avec mon coeur. Et elle devrait valoir beaucoup plus pour cette raison. Au contraire..." Il serra fort les poings sur ses genoux. "Tu te souviens du jour où tu as failli mourir à cause de moi, pour me sauver la vie de la colère du roi?"

Oscar fit signe que oui.

"Quand tu as rouvert les yeux j'étais si heureux... et je me jurai que jete protégerai toujours, même au prix de ma vie. Mais j'ai manqué à cette promesse, Oscar. La personne qui devait te protéger au contraire t'a agressée. Cette même soir."

André baissa la tête, alors que les larmes sortaient de ses yeux sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Alors Oscar lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules, comme cette autre fois là dans le moulin, en l'attirant à elle. "Viens ici." Et il lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule. Comme ce jour là.

"André, je ne te garde rancune, vraiment. Pardonnons nous réciproquement, s'il te plait." Oscar passa une main dans les cheveux d'André, en le caressant. "Regarde moi, André" et André releva son regard. "Nous sommes encore ensemble après tout et tu me protèges toujours, maintenant comme alors. Après tout, nous n'avons pas vraiment manqué nos promesses... nous avions seulement perdu le chemin pour un moment. Mais nous l'avons retrouvée, nous nous sommes retrouvés."

André sentait son coeur se libérer d'un poids. Elle n'avait pas changée du tout, elle était toujours la même Oscar de son enfance. Mais leur amitié... non**, **tout ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant. Il l'aimait et elle le savait.

Oscar lui lut dans le coeur. "André, je sais à quoi tu penses."

André sourit faiblement: "Mais comment, je croyais que c'était moi celui qui sait toujours tout."

Oscar sourit, espiègle, comme quand elle était enfant: "Cette fois je ne le crois pas du tout." Et elle lui raconta de ce soir là au faubourg Saint Antoine.

Le vent faisait bouger les pales du moulin, et les roues de la meule tournaient à vide, en produisant un bruit fort et régulier. Le crépitement de la pluie qui battait sur le toit s'unissait à ce bruit. Ils dormaient bercés par ce son.

Oscar ouvrit ses yeux: elle était dans les bras d'André, étendue sur lui, la joue appuyée sur son coeur. Son corps la chauffait, et elle se sentait bien. Elle écoutait ce battement doux et familier. Le son qui avait accompagné toutesa vie. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait, incrédule.

Elle avait attiré André à elleen transformant la caresse sur les cheveux en une douce pression sur la nuque, et l'avait embrassé, timidement. Désormais elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, passionnément maintenant, alors qu'elle l'attirait sur elle, en s'allongeant sur le plancher.

André rompit le baiser pour la regarder, maintenant submergé par le désir. "Oscar..." chuchota il.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ardents: "André... ne dis rien... cette nuit oublions tout, cette nuit c'est à nous... cette nuit et toutes celles qui viendront si tu me veux... je veux être à toi."

André ne dit rien, et il l'embrassa. Ce qui suivit fut dicté par leur passion et leur amour: ils se laissèrent aller en ne pensant plus à rien, laissant leurs corps et leurs coeurs s'unir.

Ensemble ils expérimentèrent le plaisir de sentir leurs peaux nues sous les manteaux, ensemble les caresses, les baisers, les frissons, les soupirs brisés.

Ensemble, les mains entrelacées, la douleur, la joie, la danse des hanches, les frémissements de plaisir.

Ensemble, comme ils avaient toujours été et comme toujours ils le seraient.

_Comme les fleurs naissent au printemps, l'amour naît de l'enfance. _[ 1 ]

~ FIN ~

[1] De la célèbre chanson populaire des Abruzzes "Vola Vola Vola" par Luigi Dommarco. "Come li fiure nasce a primavere, l'amore nasce da la citilanze."


End file.
